


Rooftop

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: LOVE CONFESSSING, M/M, The two emo cool kidz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Shuichi gets a letter from a secret admirer.





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Doing requests currently. Y'know on tumblr. Benji-hart-love my dudes.

Shuichi looked at the crumpled letter in his hand for the fifth time. It was hard to believe, really. A secret admirer? He thought back to the contents of the paper. “Shuichi, come to the roof today after school. I know this sounds cheesy, but I have something to say to you. I’ll be waiting.” The words were abrupt, and frankly, had no class, but the detective could not stop thinking about them. A secret admirer was something that Shuichi had never had the pleasure of having. He hoped it was not just another one of Kokichi’s petty pranks. Shuichi shuddered at the thought, remembering the last time the short boy tricked him. He could still hear the ringing in his ears. Shaking his head vigorously, Shuichi forced himself to go back to his original train of thought. Right, his secret admirer. He felt the tips of his ears heat up at the small thought. The detective’s grip tightened on the letter, crumpling it a bit more. The noise seemed to had caught someone’s interest, because not long after, he heard: “Hey, Shuichi. What’s that paper ya got there?”

Startled, the boy in question looked up. Momota stared curiously at the letter in his friend’s hands. “Ah, it’s nothing Momota. Just a… message from someone.” The astronaut in training raised an eyebrow. He turned to Shuichi in his desk, placing his chin in his palm. “A message? What are you, eighty? Who writes letters these days?”  
“Well, I-” Shuichi was interrupted by the loud ring of a school bell. He sat up abruptly, his chair screeching. It was officially the end of the school day.  
“Gotta go Momota, see you later!” The detective quickly gathered his belongings together and walked out of the room, practically dashing.

Shuichi went up the stairs two steps at a time, wanting to get to the rooftop as quickly as possible. Okay, so maybe he was desperate. But for good reason! Or at least Shuichi hoped so. Panting, he saw the roof entrance doors only a few feet away. Standing still, Shuichi put a hand to his chest, taking a deep breath. He needed to act calm. He didn’t want to freak out whoever called him up there.

Shuichi opened the door hesitantly. The chill air greeted him, like usual. He looked around, nervousness building up inside him. The voice he heard a second later was not one he was expecting.

“Hey, Shuichi.”

Startled by the deep voice, Shuichi looked at the edge of the roof, spotting the source.

“Ho-Hoshi?” The short student in question leaned casually against the roof ledge, watching Shuichi carefully. “Yup. That’s me.” He said, lips quirking up ever so slightly. The detective looked down at his letter, then back at Hoshi. “Are…You the one who gave me this letter?” The tennis player nodded, stalking toward Shuichi slowly. “Yeah.” He answered curtly. Cheeks heating up, Shuichi tensed up. “Well, what did you want to tell me?” If it was what he thought it was… then…

Hoshi tucked his hat lower on his face, seemingly growing embarrassed. “I…wanted to tell you…” He trailed off. Shuichi nodded slowly, prompting the shorter. “Yeah?” Hoshi sighed, looking up at Shuichi. “I…like you.” His cheeks heated up slightly, making him tug his hat down further. “Well, that’s embarrassing…” He muttered. Chuckling at his words, Shuichi looked down at Hoshi. “Heh, yeah…” His face flushed a light red. “Erm, Hoshi, before I say anything, can I just ask, why?” The tennis player tilted his head upward, looking up at the clouds. “Why, huh?” He sighed. “I think you’re a good guy, Shuichi. You…get me. Heh, if that makes any sense. I feel like I can open up to you.” He said that last part under his breath, but Shuichi heard it. His cheeks got warmer at each of the other’s words.

“So, you really like me?”

“Yeah.”

A small smile made it’s way to Shuichi’s face. He got down to one knee, looking Hoshi in the eye. “I…like you too, Hoshi.” The tennis player’s eyes widened slightly. “Seriously?”  
Shuichi nodded, growing shy. “Y-Yeah. I really do.” He brought his fingers to the other’s hat, pulling it back up gently. Both of their faces burned. “And…I can prove it with this…” He brought his face closer to Hoshi’s effectively closing the small gap between them. It was quick and chaste, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Shuichi pulled back, embarrassed. “S-So, yeah…” He murmured. Hoshi put a hand to his lips, shocked. “Shuichi…” He began. “Do you…want to go out with me?” He asked hesitantly. Shuichi smiled at him, getting up from his place on the ground.

“Of course, Hoshi. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason I haven't been giving love a Little that much attention. SorRY.


End file.
